Entre tres
by Soul-32-Yanni
Summary: ¿Puede una tortuga trabajar? ¿Y si son 3? ¿Cómo harán para distraer al líder y hermano mayor?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Las TMNT no son mías. **

**Entre tres **

**Raph POV**

¿Cómo comencé con mi trabajo? bueno, fue un golpe de suerte. Sinceramente no estaba preparado para tal cosa pero me resultaba muy fácil. Trabajaba de noche y me pagaban bien.

Comencé una semana atrás cuando estaba luchando contra algunos dragones púrpuras en un callejón. Ellos intentaban robar una joyería pero terminaron obviamente siendo derrotados por mi. Eran más o menos unos 20 dragones contra mí. Por suerte había llevado mi abrigo y un sombrero para disimular entre la gente. Mientras yo les hacia bailar a estos soquetes, un par de tipos estaban acechándome. Por supuesto que me di cuenta, pero estaba ocupado en derrotar a éstos.

Una vez que se me acabaron los dragones, estos tipos se pararon en frente de mí. Instintivamente retrocedí uno pasos pero uno de ellos me dijo con voz calmada que estaba y estaban admirados por mi estilo de lucha. Me recordé que no podrían ver la forma de tortuga que estaba debajo de la ropa y me calme un poco. Él mismo tipo, creo yo el jefe o algo así, me propuso si quería trabajar combatiendo a las pandillas que ocasionaban mucho desastre y como era algo que me gustaba, acepté.

**Fragmentos de la conversación**

_-Soy Carl, mis amigos y algunos vecinos de la zona. Estamos interesados en buscar la forma de terminar con estas pandillas. Caminabamos por la acera, cuando te vimos pelear así y de inmediato quedamos de acuerdo que tú podrías ser esa persona que buscamos. Recibiras un pago, dinos el monto que quieres y lo discutimos después._

_-Wow, wow, espera. ¿Me estás diciendo que andaban buscando tipos para lo que me dijiste?_

_-¿Lo preguntas por qué estamos todos juntos? Si, suena curioso pero estamos hartos de su comportamientos y como la policía, la mayoría, son corruptos-_

_-Ah ya... que insólita que puede ser la vida. Ok, pero me gustaría arreglar esto con mis hermanos._

**Raph POV**

Cuando dije mis hermanos, me había referido a Donatello y Michelángelo. Leonardo no aceptaría una locura como esa para arriesgar a la familia. No me parecía que fuera un riesgo pero de todas formas, no me atreví mencionarle a mi hermano.

**Fragmentos de la conversación**

_-Desde ya les digo que trabajo de noche y como riesgo personal, mantendré oculta mi personalidad._

_-No hay problema con eso. ¿El pago te pareció bien? _

_-Ya les dije, tengo que hablar con mis hermanos._

_-Ah, esta bien. Nos vemos mañana a esta hora._

**Raph POV**

Después de esa charla amistosa me fui a la guarida. Al llegar, pude ver a mis hermanos terminando de ver una peli. Leonardo me miró con esos ojos de autoridad que tanto odio pero yo lo ignoré y espere pacientemente a mis otros dos hermanos para poder hablarles. Por fin podría ganar plata y encima de algo que tanto me gustaba hacer.

**A/N: Bueno, una edición y un orgullo volver de a poco a FF.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Las Tortugas Ninja no me pertenecen**

**Raph POV **

Mis hermanos quedaron de acuerdo con el trabajo. Lamentablemente, mi hermano Leonardo no me dejó ni siquiera respirar. Tuve que llevar a mis hermanitos a mi habitación y hablarles en voz muy baja para que no me esuchara el otro.

Fui al otro día para terminar nuestro trato. Hablamos tanto sobre la propuesta que se me había pasado la hora. Volví a la guarida con el menor ruido posible y me dirigí hacía la cocina. Conocía tanto la guarida que no necesitaba la luz para saber donde estaban las cosas ubicadas, pero en aquella ocasión, prendí el interruptor cuando sentí la presencia de alguien muy cerca de mí. Después de acostumbrarme a la luz, pude ver a mi hermano mayor durmiendo en la silla. Su cabeza colgaba flojamente hacía un lado y sus piernas estaban estiradas. La silla estaba dirigida hacía la puerta, donde estaba parado. Obviamente estuvo esperando a que llegara.

Conteniendome las ganas de reir, me acerqué lentamente hacía él y con una gran sonrisa en mi cara, le tape la boca al mismo tiempo que le hacía cosquillas en uno de sus costados. Era muy tentador esa manera... sí que fue divertido.

Sus ojos eran muy grandes del miedo y la risa que no podía aguantar mis ataques. Cuando lo solté, él me miro tratando de controlar su respiración y el creciente miedo que le había agarrado por no recocerme y pensar que era un enemigo.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿A caso estás loco?- Me dijo mientras se paraba del lugar.

-Jajaja, es que solo te quise despertar de tu sueño hermano.

-Pero podrías haberme despertado de otra forma, ¿No crées?

-¿Por qué estas durmiendo en la silla?- Aunque ya sabia que me esperaba, quise tener un poco de conversación.

-Para esperarte a vos. ¿Por qué llegas tarde?

-Eso no te incumbe.

-Sí que me incumbe, Raph. Sos mi hermano y-

-Si, si. ¿Por qué me esperabas con la luz apagada?

Leo reprimió un bostezo.

-No tengo que darte explicaciones cuando tú no me las das.-Se tocó los ojos cansados.

-Lo que sea. Ve a dormir en la cama y no vuelvas a quedarte en la cocina, la silla no es cómoda.

Después de que se retiró sin antes mirarme de reojo, tomé la bebida que deseaba y fui a mi habitación a descansar también ya que sería un día largo. Al otro día, mis hermanos y padre estaban en la mesa desayunando. Mikey con sus huevos revueltos, Donnie con su café y Leo y Splinter tomando su té. Yo me preparé el cereal y fui a sentarme.

Primero mire al líder y luego pase la mirada a mis hermanos restantes. Casualmente ellos también me miraban. Volvi a mirar a Leo y a Splinter y después entre dientes les dije que hablaría con ellos. Mikey no entendió lo que dije, pero no me importo. Bastaba que Don supiera lo que dije para realizar dicha tarea.

Luego del entrenamiento, espere a que Leonardo fuera a meditar con Splinter y me dirigí donde Mikey y Don estaban jugando. Les dije que ya estaba el trato y que empezariamos esta misma noche. Como sabían que Leonardo no participaría, prestaron mucha atención al entorno, incluso Michelángelo.

-Estamos preparados. Lo más dificíl es distraer a Leo.

-Sinceramente no estoy de acuerdo en que dejes a Leo de lado.

-Donnie tiene razón. Él es muy intrépido como nuestro líder pero es nuestro hermano también.

-Pero Leonardo es muy metido. Le podría decir a Splinter y se arruinaría esta oportunidad. Además, hay que demostrarle secretamente que también somo mejores como ninja y que no lo necesitamos.

-Es que-

-¿Van a estar conmigo o no?

Me estaba arrepintiéndome pero interiormente quería que estuvieran de acuerdo conmigo por una vez.

-Sólo para controlar que no te pase nada.-Donnie cruzaba sus flácidos brazos.

-Yo si Raphie.

-Esta bien. Y no me llames así. Esto es un trabajo que se hace entre tres. Choquén las palmas.

Mikey los chocó con ganas, en cambio Don lo hizo con una gran lentitud que estaba por darle una palmada en la cabeza pero me contuve.

-Bien. Nos iremos cuando Leo y Splinter vayan a dormir. Vamos a estar hasta las 3 AM así dormimos un rato después.

Mikey fue el primero en quejarse.

-¿Todos los días?

-No. no duraríamos mucho. Intercalaremos los días.

Con el tratado hecho, nos retiramos a descansar para poder hacer nuestra primera misión.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Las TMNT no me pertenecen. **

En una semana, el esfuerzo de los tres chicos para no llamar la atención les hacía resultar algo dificíl. Michelángelo se quejaba de dolores musculares y principalmente que estaba muy agotado. Donatello trataba de pestar atención a su entorno pero le costaba concentrarse y Raphael disimulaba con sus fuertes cambios de humor. Leonardo era el único que cada mañana se levantaba hasta con una sonrisa.

A cada uno le afectaba de modo diferente. Mikey estaba en parte celoso que su hermano estuviera tan feliz que tuvo la intención de abandonar. Don quería que Raph terminara esto y seguir con sus vidas ya que la plata no era tan necesario para ellos y Raph, bueno... Raph no le importaba que su hermanos se quejaran o la sonrisa que tenía su hermano mayor.

Justo cuando Raphael iba a reprender a su hermano Michelángelo por tal actitud que estaba tomando, su amado padre apareció en escena y termino su frustado plan.

-Buenas días hijos. Me alegro verlos a todos juntos.

-Buenos días sensei.-Corearon sus hijos.

-Me gustaría que hoy practiquemos un poco la meditación. ¿Leonardo?.

Leo miro a su padre.

-¿Si sensei?

-Me gustaría que encabezáras mientras voy a mi habitación a meditar por mi cuenta. Cualquier cosa, puedes consultarme.

-Claro sensei.

-Bien, terminen su desayuno y vayan al tatami para empezar.

-Si sensei.

Leonardo se sentó a tomar su té mientras miraba por lo bajo a cada uno de ellos. Raphael no podía creer que su sensei prefería hoy la meditación y no su habitual entrenamiento. Donatello sabía que no podía aguantar mucho si la meditación duraba más de una hora. Y Michelángelo tenía miedo de quedarse dormido ni bien empezara la sesión.

Después del tormento, Leonardo se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a leer uno de sus libros. Los otros tres se fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar porque les tocaría trabajar en la noche.

Por la noche, su intrépido líder miraba la tv cuando sus hermanos pequeños tenían que salir. Habían esperado para que Leo se fuera a dormir pero éste no lo hacía.

**Raph POV**

No entiendo porque Leonardo tenía que empezar a comportase como lo hacía. Hacía una semana que estabamos trabajando y de repente mi hermano mayor comenzaba a entrometerse mucho. O meditaba fuera de horario, leía, miraba o no hacía nada. Y para colmo Splnter le otrogaba que fuera su maestro. Sabía que iba a ser dificíl impedir que mi hermano no sospechara que teníamos un trabajo y mucho menos evitar su presencia en la guarida. Pero esto era una locura. Creo que antes del trabajo, no cambiaba sus rutinas así como así.

Volví a pensar que tal vez él me había escuchado aquella vez en mi habitación pero deseaba que no. A parte, si realmente me había escuchado , ¿por qué no me detenía?. Mientras más lo pensaba, más furioso y confundido me ponía.

**Normal POV**

Leonardo agarró su ropa y preguntó a algunos de sus hermanos si quería pratullar con él. Todos excusearon sus negaciones y Leo se fue sin protestar.

-No se si es mi imaginación pero Leo se está comportando muy raro últimamente.

-Me parece que ya sabe lo que hacemos.

Raphael les hizo callar.

-Basta los dos. Acuérdense que está el maestro Splinter. Sea lo sea que Leo esté tramando, no me interesa. Él no sabe esto.

-Pero ¡no viste cómo se comportaba! es una coincidencia que actúe de esa forma.

-¿No le habrás dicho algo Donnie?

-¿Eh? ¿por qué yo? ¡no me metas a mí!

- tal vez Leo no sepa como disimular que sospecha pero de seguro tú le has dicho ya que te quejabas que era una idea tonta.

-Es una idea tonta pero yo no le dije nada a Leo.

-Chicos...

-Ya te dije que si no quieres estar con nosotros puedes salir de esto.

-¡No entiendes que yo no le dije nada! Quiero estar para que no les pase nada.

-Eh, chicos...

-Aún así no entiendo porque tendría que compotarse así si ya sabe.

-¡Chicos!

-¿Qué?

-Tenemos que irnos. Ya lo sabemos... pero... Leo salió de la guarida ¿Y si nos encuentra?

-Voy a llamarle para decirle que decidimos patrullar así no sospecha nada... aunque posiblemente ya sepa o ¡que se yo!

-No se porque me convencí en cuidar a Raph si es un cabeza caliente.-Murmuraba Don.

-Te oí y ya te dije que no hace falta, tienes mi permiso para salir.

-Ya. Solo vamos y ya.

-Miren, no se preocupen. Voy arreglar esto entre Leo y yo. Quiero saber si sospecha.

-¿Y si no lo hacía pero termina haciéndolo?

-Tengo mis métodos para que no sospeche por mi.

Y así, los tres se fueron a trabajar.

Muy por detrás, iba alguien siguiéndoles. Tan sigilosamente como le habían enseñado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: TMNT no me pertenece.**

_**Muy por detrás, iba alguien siguiéndoles. Tan sigilosamente como le habían enseñado.**_

Sin hacer ruido, se mantenía a una distancia segura. Observaba cada paso que daban y vigilaba a cada uno, algún cambio en sus facciones para detectar si había algo que pudiera comprometerlo.

Llegaron a la tapa de alcantarilla y la abrieron. El último, Donatello, la cerró con un suave golpe. El personaje misterioso también salió unos minutos después para anotar en una libreta, la dirección de aquella calle. Una vez escrito, la guardó en su bolsillo y salió hacia el lado contrario que los chicos habían ido.

Con una velocidad feroz, llego a una calle desértica y espero a su cómplice. Al poco tiempo llegó. Vestía una gabardina beige y un sombrero del mismo color. Ambos cubrían sus rostros y cualquier miembro de su anatomía.

El primer cómplice le entregó el papel donde tenía escrito la dirección y un pequeño aparatito que había estado grabando la conversación de las tres tortugas. El segundo, más ancho de cuerpo que el primero, le entregó un pequeño objeto y le estrechó la mano.

-Con la evidencia, no tienes problemas para ejecutar tu siguiente plan.

-Si. Solo falta escuchar la grabación-miro hacia los costados-me está gustando este juego.

-A mi me interesa que me hayas involucrado.

-Sé que casi te obligué a ayudarme..

-No digas eso. ¡Es asombroso que pudieras enterarte que te mantenían un secreto!

-Si. Ahora falta el castigo.

-Jajaja, pobrecitos. Oi a Donnie quejarse mucho en la caminata ¡Qué lástima que tenga que recibir el castigo también!

-Jajaja, y bueno… él sabe que siempre voy a cuidarlos no importa que traten de ocultarme cosas.

-A veces quisiera saber lo que se siente ser un hermano mayor… Tú supiste que algo raro les pasaba a tus hermanos y eso que trataban de ocultarlo lo mejor posible.

-La vida sorprende mucho y esta vez les va a sorprender a ellos.

Volvió a estrecharle la mano amistosamente y luego se retiró del lugar. Sabía que en cualquier momento, sus pequeños hermanos llegarían a la guarida y no quería seguir levantando sospecha.

Al llegar, se sentó en el sofá y volvió a agarrar el libro que había dejado sobre la mesita. Podía oir desde unos metros, las pisadas de los chicos y se preparó para hacer la mejor cara de concentrado.

Los tres quedaron algo paralizados al ver a Leonardo leyendo cuando debería haber estado durmiendo. Raphael estudió unos momentos la cara de su hermano mientras avanzaba con pasos lentos hacía él.

**Raph POV**

Estaba tan concentrado en su lectura que ni siquiera nos había oído. Tuve que tocarle el hombro para que me prestara atención. Mis otros dos hermanos estaban haciendo como que bebían pero estaban tan sorprendidos como yo. Podía decir que esta vez no parecía que se hubiera quedado a propósito. Suele entretenerse tanto que a veces se queda toda la noche leyendo o hacer sus etrenamientos.

Como les había dicho a mis hermanos menores, tenía que hablarle para saber si sospechaba o era solo cosa mía y de mis hermanos. Quién sabe, por ahí no somos capaces de ocultar un secreto y pensábamos cualquier cosa.

En parte estaba algo mal por no haber involucrado también a Leo. Tal vez él también hubiera participado y por una vez, las cosas hubieran sido divertidas… nah, ya había tomado la decisión de que él no sería parte de esto.

Estaba algo nervioso pero había decido poner fin a esto. Con una mirada cómplice, mis hermanos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Una vez que sabía que estabamos solos, le pregunté cada cosa que él había hecho fuera de lugar y añadí que sólo me entraba la curiosidad. Él me lanzaba de vez en cuando, unas cuantas miradas sorprendidas y respondía cosas que jamás hubiera imaginado.

Él de quedarse tarde, por ejemplo, me decía que Splinter quería que nos preparará para la siguiente batalla del Battle Nexus y como nuestras mentes estaban inquietas, más la de él, tenía que hacer preparaciones para encabezar los entrenamientos.

Me había olvidado del Battle Nexus. No podía creer que yo pensará que Leo sospechaba algo… hasta culpé a Donnie por eso. Pero en fin, también me dijo que Splinter quería que ocupara su lugar porque también quería entrenarse física y mentalmente para el evento. Después de quedar arreglado y decirles mis razones, fui a mi propia habitación.

Teníamos que terminar con el trabajo entonces. No podíamos hacer tantas cosas y encima seguir agregando más. El Battle Nexus era más importante que ganar dinero. Además, no dejaría mi oficio de patear traseros y por parte de mis hermanos... bueno, que hicieran lo que quisiese.

Con ese nuevo cambio de planes, cerré mis ojos y esperé hasta que llegará el otro día y contarles a mis hermanos.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: TMNT no me pertenece.**

**FLASHBACK**

**RAPH POV**

Odio los momentos en los que me hace pensar si hago bien las cosas o no. En primer lugar el tipo que nos contrató para limpiar la escoria se aparece en nuestras vidas así como así. Lo más gracioso es que nos pague sin conocernos. Después no involucro a mi hermano Leo ya que ¿no sería divertido?... y termino preguntándole por sus cambios extraños.

La verdad es que me canse de intentar humanizarme más de lo que soy. El dinero es de gran ayuda pero a cambio somos esclavos, encubridores y castigados con tal de evitar cualquier sospecha. Agrego que dentro de poco tenemos el Battle Nexus y no creo que logremos mantenernos de esta forma por más tiempo.

Don está dejándose ganar por los pensamientos que plagan en su cabeza. Cada día que pasa él sigue advirtiéndome que esto debe parar, etc. El pobre me lanza con indirectas que capto bien y del cual hago un enorme esfuerzo por no escucharlo. Y Mikey… Mikey ya no es el mismo. La fatiga es su gran enemigo. El chiquitín sigue en pie porque se deja llevar por el lazo invisible que está unido a mí.

Ahora pienso que tengo la culpa de todo.

ARGH*

-Salgan de mi cabeza malos pensamientos.

Está bien. Esta vez dejaré que Donnie me desate el lienzo de nuestro propio encierro que tanto protegía, para ser libres nuevamente.

Son las 3 de la mañana y sigo despierto. Pienso que desde que hable con Leo, estos pensamientos me plagan y creo definitivamente que la solución es olvidarme del tormento.

Todavía sigo pensando en esto. Por eso odio estas cosas.

Si le digo a Don ahora mismo, esto acabará pronto.

Me va a matar porque ahora está durmiendo.

…Es que no puedo aguantar toda la noche…

…¿Y si obligué a mis hermanos a estar conmigo? Don me demostró un par de veces que a él no le gustaba la idea, hasta Mikey.

Pero no. No fue así. Además estaban tan ansiosos como yo… Bueno no tanto…

***Palmada en la cara.**

Ya es suficiente.

Iré ahora mismo a solucionar esto.

…

No puede ser… Estoy escuchando ruidos, más bien, son conversaciones.

_**-…**__Sinceramente no estoy de acuerdo…_

¿Don?

¿Por qué Donnie está hablando en medio de la noche?

No soy el único despierto aquí eh?

_-…pero es nuestro hermano también…_

¿También Mikey?

¿Y qué es eso de no incluirme en su conversación?

No voy a dejar que me vean pero voy acercarme lo más que pueda. Esta columna está bien para ocultarme

-... ¿Y si no lo hacía pero termina haciéndolo?

_-… Me parece que ya sabe…_

_-¿Eso es todo?_

Mis ojos están luchando por librarse de mis cuencas. Pude oír claramente la voz de mi maestro… no puede ser. ¿Por qué no veo mucho movimiento? ¿Por qué la charla me sonó familiar?

Siento ruidos. Provienen detrás de mí.

*AHmnn

¿Quién me está tapando la boca? ¿CÓMO ME DESCUBRIERON?

Es uno solo.

Me deja tranquilizarme. Apunta hacia una esquina.

Hay un pequeño bulto con unos diminutos números. Distingo el 0 y me doy cuenta que ya no se oyen voces.

Cuando me suelta, yo volteo.

-Maldición.

Esto se pone cada vez peor.

**Fin FLASHBACK.**

Nunca sentí mi corazón dar latidos tan acelerados como aquella vez. He gritado cuando mis hermanos me molestaban con insectos de juguetes y casi que también lo hubiera hecho ese día.

¿Creían que iba a salir bien con un trabajo como ése? Solo en los cuentos de hadas vives una vida de facilidades. Claro, el trabajo que conseguí fue algo rosita dentro de mi hueco negro pero como dije, rosita.

Lo más gracioso fue que desde el principio tenía un cartel enorme que me decía: "Leonardo está sospechando".

No me enoje con él, *pfff si hubiera sido al revés, yo también me hubiera vengado.

Así como les conté el comienzo del trabajo, la complicidad de mis hermanos, el encubrimiento a Leo, la sospecha de éste y el Battle Nexu. También terminaré de relatar lo que me pasó aquél día en que mi trabajo terminó. Por cierto, había creído que iba finalizar de la forma que pensaba, pero no fue así.

Aclaro que Don dedicó los horarios que generalmente ocupaba con sus proyectos, para dormir y no recibió un castigo tan grave, solo de limpiar los platos por una semana. Mikey solamente se ocupo de su castigo; entrenar unas horas extras y la privación de juegos lecturas de comics. En cuanto a mí, no salí de la guarida por un mes. No era lo que pensaba pero pude sobrevivir.

Aunque pudo haber sido peor.

**FLASHBACK**

-¿Leo?

-Don.

-Pero y-yo te o-oí por all-

-_Ya lo sé. Escuche un ruido, cuando salí de mi cuarto y me acerqué a la banquina, pude verte escondido. Escuchaba murmullos intangibles. _

_-_¿Por qu-

-_shh. Es una grabadora. No hables fuerte. Creo que Leo nos tendió una trampa desde el principio. Aunque no entiend-_

_-_¿Chicos?

_-Shh Mikey, ven acá._

_-¿Por qué susurramos? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué Raph tiene esa cara?_

…

_-¿Por qué tienen esa cara?_

_-_Mikey…

_-Shhh Leo, hay que hablar bajo. _

_-_Mikey…

-_¿Es qué no entend-_

**-**Mikey

-_¿Y ahora qué Don? ¿Ya terminamos con el juego? _¿Me pueden explicar que está pasando aquí?

-Leo… ¿P-Por Q-Qué me mentiste? ¿Y por QUÉ DEMONIOS NOS GRABASTE?

-Si fuera ustedes, no hablaría en ese tono, hijos míos.

-Ah… ya, ahora entendí lo que estaba pasando aquí.

-No ayudas Mikey.

-¿Cómo se iba a enterar el maestro Splinter si no tenía pruebas? Yo no comencé con esto de hacer cosas a "escondidas del hermano mayor y padre".

-¿Pueden explicar todo esto?- Splinter ni pestañaba.

-Sensei, ¿podemos hablar en un lugar cómodo?

_-Ahora sí que estoy en graves problemas… ¿por qué no escuché a Don antes de que esto pasará?_

_-_¿Dijiste algo Raph?

-Como te gusta esa posición ¿no Leo?

-Raphael, serás el primero en decirme lo que estaban haciendo antes de que le pida a Leonardo que me muestre de nuevo la prueba.

-Está bien Sensei.

-Pero ahora no, vayan a dormir todos. Mañana lo arreglamos.

-_Esto suena a que mañana tendremos un laaargo día de tortura_

_-Cállate Mikey_. _No tengo ganas de que me quiten las horas de sueño también._

_-_Podría hacer eso.

-Uhhhh

*Iiijjj

-Dios, noo.

**Fin FLASHBACK**

**FIN.**


End file.
